


The story of the sun dog

by nihilisten



Category: The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Like the title says: the story of the sun dog in a form of a poem.





	The story of the sun dog

The boy was happy and he felt delight  
His long awaited birthday has come!  
The gift – a camera – stole his sleep at night,  
Using it he couldn’t desist from.

A family photo, so simple and nice.  
He pushed the snapshot; things went the whole hog,  
Since the camera had only one vice:  
All pitchers showed an unfamiliar dog.

The man was stingy and utterly sly  
A watchmaker who found the case funny.  
Not that he wasn’t the boy’s ally,  
But one thing he knew: there could be money!

He wanted the camera for his own gain  
But the boy got scared; the dog approached.  
The man’s hopes were almost shattered again,  
‘Destroying the thing? Madness!’ He invoked.

His last resort was an ugly trick:  
Swapping the camera bought for a birthday.  
“Yes, you should destroy it” was the man’s pick.  
“It's dangerous, that’s what I mean to say.”

The boy smashed it with the man’s hammer  
But his own camera was still safe and sound.  
The man rushed to sell it; without stammer  
Nobody wanted the thing around.

“What’s wrong with you? Don’t you all realise  
This is a supernatural camera?  
It shows another world!” His screams arise  
Heard only by the dog glamorous.

The boy woke up from a horrid nightmare.  
The dog was out there, it was still alive!  
“Dad, we were fooled, I need to go there  
And stop it before I can’t survive.”

They grabbed the new camera from the shop  
And ran to the watchmaker’s dirty place.  
What they saw almost made their hearts stop:  
The sun dog was to finally show its face.

Glued to the first camera the man’s hands.  
“Drop it!” the boy screamed in sheer horror  
But the man couldn’t; it blows where he stands  
While the dog barks and jumps forward.

The boy and the dog from another world  
Facing each other; one of them must die.  
The boy raised the camera, the photos whirled.  
“Say cheese, motherfucker. It's a goodbye.”

The dog disappeared, explosions arose  
And soon the whole place burned to the ground.  
Yet the boy just stood there, watching up close,  
Straining his ears until the barks drowned.

“The only way to get rid of it –  
Taking its photo; that’s what I mean to say…”  
He felt no regret, not a little bit,  
Leaving the camera bought for his birthday.

The boy was happy yet he was calm  
It wasn’t him who went the whole hog.  
He wiped tears away with shaking right palm  
Recalling the man killed by the sun dog.


End file.
